


mornings

by aradii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lucifer doesn't know when to sleep, soft morning stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradii/pseuds/aradii
Summary: It's getting late and Lucifer was still up doing his damn paperwork.It wasn't your place to tell him what to do, but you also didn't want him to run himself through the ground because he refused to get the proper sleep he needed. He may be a demon, but demons still need their sleep too.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh i love lucifer so so much.  
> i hate him, but i love him. but i hate him, but i Love him.  
> he's my favorite demon and i wanna write so much for him but my brain said pbbbft

Lucifer was not a morning demon. Though, that wasn’t necessarily his fault. He was always swamped with either classwork or work related to being one of the student council members. Diavolo always scolded him to take things easy, that Lucifer always had time to do his work so he shouldn’t slave away all day. Not like Lucifer would listen to the Prince of the Devildom regarding his work ethic anyways. Lucifer knew himself best after all. So, it wasn’t uncommon for you to find Lucifer up late at night in the library reading a book or hunched over the desk in his office, his pen never stopping and his eyes focused on the paperwork in front of him. 

You found yourself peeking through the crack of the door to Lucifer’s office. You were getting ready for bed and just so happened to pass by, thinking it was a good idea to check up on how Lucifer was doing. And… well. He looked tired, honestly. You could see the bags forming underneath his eyes and how unkempt his hair looked compared to how it usually was. The furry coat that usually hung over his shoulders was draped carefully on the chair and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, one arm on his desk and writing furiously while the other was buried in his hair. 

Though, you had to admit, Lucifer looked handsome with his hair ruffled up and the buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. You wouldn’t admit it to him, he had enough pride as it is after all.

“You could come in instead of watching me through the door, [Name],” Lucifer’s deep voice came from inside his office and scared the wits out of you. Your hand came up to push the door open and your feet led you towards the demon.

“It’s late, Lucifer. Are you sure you should be doing work at this time? You have to get up early tomorrow morning too,” you told him, a hand coming to rest on his desk as you leaned against it. You watched a small smile form on his lips and one of his hands moving to rest on top of yours. 

“Worried for me, my dear?” His thumb rubbed comforting circles on the side of your hand. You sent him a glare and leaned towards him. 

“Uh, duh? I’m worried for your health. Surely staying up late all the time isn’t good for you.” Lucifer watched as you hopped off of his desk and walked around it and towards him. He swiveled his chair so that he could face you, an amused smile on his face. “Look, I know you’re a demon and all, but you still need your rest. You’re gonna run yourself into the ground and then who else is going to be here to…” Your words dwindled off at the end. Lucifer’s smile grew a bit wider. You hated that look, but you couldn’t deny that it sent shivers down your body.

“Who else is going to what?”

You felt blood rush to your face and you turned your face to the side. Lucifer chuckled beside you, reaching forwards to pull you closer to him. His hand came up to cup the side of your face and turn you back towards him. 

You fully expected to see him with his damn smug smirk, but instead you were greeted with a warm smile that was only reserved for you (and Mammon sometimes, but you wouldn’t ever bring that up in front of him unless you wanted a death wish). Your heart melted at the sight of Lucifer’s beautifully soft smile, the bags underneath his eyes adding a certain kind of tenderness that made you feel like your heart was floating. He was beautiful, truly he was.

“Just… come to bed. I’m worried for you, you know?” Your voice came out as a whisper, but he heard you clearly. His thumb brushed against your cheek.

“Of course, my love. I wouldn’t want to worry you anymore than I already have, would I?”

Lucifer awoke the next morning to an empty bed, much to his dismay. He had hoped that the two of you would share the morning together before he had to leave to do more schoolwork and attend to Diavolo’s needs and wants for the day. He ran a hand through his dark tresses, tired eyes combing through his bedroom. A sigh left his mouth and he moved to sit up on his bed despite the aches in his body begging for the demon to just lie back down and sleep for the next 6,000 years. Time to start the day, huh?

Soft laughter from the door grabbed Lucifer’s attention, his head tilting up to find you leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile on your lips. You were still in your pajamas, but his cape was over your shoulders, the fur trim nearly engulfing your body. Despite you looking absolutely adorable in his cape, his eyes were more focused on the tray in your hands. He heard you laugh again before walking towards him.

“I made you breakfast and coffee so you didn’t have to wake up earlier and do it yourself,” you said, placing the silver tray in front of him. He thanked you, his hands reaching for the cup of coffee. You watched as he raised it to his lips, a sigh of relief escaping his body. Your hand came up to brush a strand of hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. His crimson eyes flitted up to meet yours. “I wish I could help with your exhaustion and workload, Luci.”

Lucifer hummed, setting down the cup before his hand encased yours. His hands were larger than yours, you noticed, but were so slender and delicate. Even his hands were beautiful. You watched as Lucifer turned his head towards the palm of your hand and pressed a gentle kiss against it. You felt your body warm as you felt his soft lips and breaths against your skin. 

“You’ve already helped enough as it is,” his voice rumbled and sent your heart fluttering, “and I don’t know how I could ever repay you for all that you have done for me.” 

Lucifer’s free hand moved to caress your own face, your jaw resting comfortably against his palm. There was a moment of silence, just the both of you admiring each other in the comfort of his bedroom, before he leaned forward and placed his lips on top of yours. His lips were as soft as you felt earlier, and the kiss was delicate and warm. Each time his lips moved on yours, you felt your heartbeat get faster and faster. His kisses were just as beautiful as he was.

“I love you so much, darling. Just your existence and love alone is enough to help me.”


End file.
